Dimension Troubles
by Davie the Inspirational Gamer
Summary: A new game has been released, but something has gone terribly wrong. What key events will happen that could change this boy's life?


_**Well, here I go with another story. This is my first Pokemon Fanfic! I hope you like it. Reviews are more than welcome!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon though I do wish they were real(yeah, I'll keep dreaming)._  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Game Time!**_

I gasped as I woke up. Was today really the day? I glanced at my calendar which was hanging on the wall, across from me. I scanned the calendar until my eyes fell on the date that had been circled with a big, fat red marker. It was the day! I had been counting down each day till today.

My decently long black hair was a mess as it shot in different directions. My brown eyes were gleaming with excitement as I jumped from my bed.

"Yeah! The new virtual Pokemon game is out! I have been waiting for this ever since I was born! Fifteen long years," I exclaimed. This new game allowed you to put on a helmet, which connected you mentally with the game. Then you could be any Pokemon in the game… well not the legendary Pokemon at least, but I didn't care. I always wanted to experience what a Pokemon felt, at least mentally.

"Telfair! Come down and eat breakfast now! You do want to go get that new game that you wouldn't shut up about, right?" shouted my mother.

"Coming!" I answered dashing down the stair, almost tripping at the speed I was flying down the stairs. I grinned as I could hardly control myself. It took all the self-control I had (not that I had much) to retain myself from jumping onto the table and dancing around.

"You need to calm down Telfair before you kill yourself with pure joy and excitement," remarked my mother sternly.

"Fine," I pouted. Then my stomach growled making my mother laugh.

"You won't be doing yourself any good running off without anything to fill your stomach," said my mother.

I sighed, "I guess so." I couldn't stop thinking though. I was so excited. I could barely keep my hand spoon in my hand, since it was shaking with excitement.

* * *

I had finished eating and I was ready to take off to the store.

"Be careful," warned my mother. "I don't want you falling down while you run there, breaking an ankle."

"I won't!" was my quick reply as I was already out of the door. I ran the whole way there (might I say, I didn't fall) grinning the whole time. My lips were starting to hurt from all the grinning I had been doing already. I reached the store, frantically opening the door.

"I'm here for the new game!" I shouted as I entered the store.

The store clerk looked at me with a grim face. "I'm sorry kid, but we're out."

I felt the whole world fall apart around me at that sentence. I was struck with a sudden wave of sadness. I was worried this was going to happen.

All the sudden, a man walked in through the door, wearing the store uniform. He looked at me for a moment before a look of sympathy came across his face.

"Were you here for the new game?" asked the man. I nodded my head slowly in agony. I felt like falling over and dying at that moment.

"Jim, take out the prototype," commanded the man, looking at the store clerk.

"Are you serious?" shouted the clerk. "We haven't even fixed all the perks and errors on it. Something could go terribly wrong!"

I looked up, with a faint glimmer of hope in my eyes at what they were talking about. Was there really another one left?

"I'll take it!" I shouted without a second thought.

"Kid, you don-, "started Jim before I cut him off.

"I don't care," I heard myself shout before I realized how rudely I had been acting. "I'm sorry," I muttered quickly before looking back at Jim expectantly.

"Just give the kid the prototype Jim. He just may be the one we're looking for," commented the man, confusing me.

"What do you mean; I'm the one you're looking for?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just saying stuff again. I tend to do that a lot." There was something weird about that statement, but I didn't care, after all, he was the one who is going to give me the last game.

The man grinned at me as he took the prototype from Jim. "It's all yours son," he said which confused me since I wasn't his son, but again, I didn't care.

"Thanks!" I shouted almost jumping out of my pants on that note. I was overjoyed again and ran out the door.

"You sure about this?" asked Jim as I disappeared down the street.

"I couldn't be more sure," was the man's reply.

* * *

I blazed home and immediately started hooking the game up in my decorated room. I had stickers of Pokemon everywhere in my room. I had pillows shaped like Pokemon too, as well as normal things like my clock which was shaped like a Voltorb.

I liked almost every Pokemon, except there were a key few that I liked more than the others. I had a big sticker of a Turtwig on the back of my television. Right next to him on the wall was another big sticker of a Cyndaquil. From my light hanging from my ceiling, was a Murkrow plush doll. The pillow that I slept on in my bed was shaped like an Eevee. To top it off, my calendar, which reminded me about today, was shaped like a Gible.

I had just finished setting up the game. I turned my game on and took a deep breath before setting the helmet on my head.

Right after setting the helmet on my head, everything started going downhill. I felt a shock inside my head as I grunted in pain. The shocks continued and tried to take my helmet off, but it was stuck. Then suddenly, I saw a shadow of something in my head before I blacked out.

* * *

_**Woah, what happened to Telfair? What were the two men talking about at the store? Did that shadow Telfair see have anything to do with this? Maybe you'll find out next time in the next chapter!**_

_**Well, that's Chapter 1! I hoped you liked it. Reviews are great since I like to know what you guys think of this. **_

_**Other than that, I have a poll on my profile that could greatly influence this story. Check it out and give your opinion in it. **_

**_Thanks for reading! _+(^.^)+  
**


End file.
